<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Musings of a Slushie by Lyricoloratura</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29743557">Musings of a Slushie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyricoloratura/pseuds/Lyricoloratura'>Lyricoloratura</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lyri’s 360s [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>360MG, And probably in lust too just now, Awkward Mycroft Holmes, Cringeworthy but still sweet, Greg is beautiful, Greg is reassuring, He is seriously gorgeous, M/M, Mycroft is a deer in the headlights, Pining Idiots in Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:40:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29743557</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyricoloratura/pseuds/Lyricoloratura</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Immediately follows the story “Thawing the Ice Man,” and comes from the point of view of an overwhelmed Mycroft Holmes. He and Gregory Lestrade had been cautiously circling each other for far too long, and now it seemed that Gregory had taken matters into his own hands to help move their relationship along.</p><p>Now Mycroft was going to have to figure out how to keep from taking delectable Gregory into HIS own hands.</p><p>Or... the Ice Man Turns Into a Puddle.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lyri’s 360s [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2186784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Musings of a Slushie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yet another 360MG — 360 words, ending with appropriately Mycroft/Greg-like M and G words. Hope you enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The brain of Mycroft Holmes never held just one thought. Currently, it was entertaining three — all of which were some sort of expression of outrage or disdain.</p><p>Should he go with the standard “What is the meaning of this?”  Perhaps a shocked, “How <em> dare </em> you?” would be pithier. </p><p>Or, “For God’s sake, you’re making a fool of yourself!”</p><p>Any of those might have been fitting to address the frankly incomprehensible behavior of Mycroft’s dinner host. Honestly, Mycroft had barely let himself into Lestrade’s flat (also shockingly bad form on the DI’s part) when he had looked up…</p><p>...and forgotten how to breathe. Because before him stood the man whom Mycroft firmly believed to be the most attractive male in London, dressed only in a gorgeously worn leather jacket, leather boots, and boxers that left very little to the imagination. Somewhere in the fog, Mycroft realized that he had leaned back <em> hard </em> against Lestrade’s wall, and was sliding down to the floor as his knees went entirely to jelly. </p><p>Most attractive male in <em> London? </em> Try, “in Europe.” </p><p>Or perhaps, “in the Milky Way galaxy.”</p><p>As Mycroft’s brain sifted and evaluated which would be the most scathing of his indignant interjections of outrage and disdain, his idiotic mouth went barreling right on ahead without consulting any of them.</p><p>“You’re beautiful,” it murmured in a hushed voice — and Mycroft felt his face burn deep scarlet as he clapped a hand over his eyes in utter humiliation.</p><p>Without his sense of sight, Mycroft was even more attuned to his surroundings; he recognized the sound of material rustling, and the smell of Lestrade’s cologne blending exquisitely with the faint scent of leather.</p><p>Dear God. He thought he’d reached the apex of humiliation a moment ago; now he realized that certain parts of his anatomy were expressing... <em>extreme</em> <em>appreciation</em> of the sensory feast that was Gregory Lestrade. He had no idea how he would stand again without drawing unwelcome attention to his… situation.</p><p>Then a gentle hand pulled his own away from his face. Gregory’s soft brown eyes were close by and smiling at him, so tenderly.</p><p>“You’re beautiful, too, love,” Greg whispered. “You’re magnificent. Gorgeous.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This 360MG is a fun format, and a fun story for me.  There’ll be at least a couple more, and one of them is going to get pretty steamy!  As you know, I thrive on feedback (and chocolate).</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>